I Love You
by mizu99
Summary: I love you so please don’t cry. One-Shot! Naruhina!


**I Love You**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters so please don't get me from that!!!**_

_**Summary: I love you so please don't cry. One-Shot!**_

The sky was blue and the wind fresh from the spring air. No one cared for the war and moved about the streets. Only except for one person and she was waiting for her beloved to come home. There was a war of sound going on with battles at every end of the gates. She cradled her baby to and fro whispering a small lullaby. Around the age of 22 the child she held was her first and was only around a few months old. Her husband was the assistant of the former Hokage. She smiled and hoped her husband was to come home any day now as the war was soon to be over. Recalling the last time they stayed together was only just 5 months ago and her child is soon to be around 1 years old.

-Flashback-

"Please don't go to the war!" She yelled out hugging her love next to her.

"I will come back and that is my ninja way!" Her husband hugged her back.

"I know you will." She hugged him and they shared a passionate kiss going to the bedroom and their child was asleep they kissed away.

"I love you…" She moaned out kissing again as her husband caressed her lovingly.

"Love you too." He bends down to press her lips with love.

Minutes passed and they lay on their queen sized bed with the windows closed. Everything was peaceful and quiet with the couple hugging each other comfortably. She slept in her husbands strong arms with a peaceful face moving closer to the warmth. Her husband gave a gentle smile and wrapped his arms tighter around his wife in comfort when he nodded off to sleep. Morning came to pass and he dressed up for the upcoming war and he heard his child cry. Gently padding his way to the room he saw his wife rocking his child.

"I'm going now." He said and his wife gave a sad smile.

"I know and please come back." She kissed him and gave his child to his arms.

"Hello sweetie." The father saw his child gurgle happily at him grabbing his fingers.

Giving back his child to his wife he kissed her one more time burning it to each others memory soon breaking the kiss. Suddenly the door was slammed open and in came in one of their comrades calling for her husband to duty. Putting her child back in its small cradle she cried and held her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go!" She yelled.

"I'll come back." He told touching her face softly.

"Promise...?" She hoped kissing her love maybe for the last time.

"I promise…" He kissed back saying his final words.

"I love you so please don't cry." He walked off for his duty and she looked at the closed door crying her heart out.

"Please come back soon." She wailed covering her face.

"I love you too." She got up to care for her child.

-End of Flashback-

"You know daddy might be coming soon any day now." She saw her child asleep in her arms.

"He'll be back and we will always be together as a happy family." The child was placed back in their crib with a small song.

Walking back to the kitchen to drink tea her doorbell rang. Treading her way towards the door she saw her best friend in front of her. Both had their husbands out in the war of demise. She looked up at her and gave a happy smile jumping up and down looking like she had a sugar rush.

"What is the matter? Did you eat a lot of sugar candies now a day?" She asked with her hands upon her hips in a motherly manner like she is now.

"Yes and no… It was not candy but frosted flakes!" The comrade huffed in annoyance.

"Haha…" She chuckled looking at her friend smiling brightly.

"Now what is it that you dare disrupt me from my decent afternoon with jasmine tea?" She asked looking down when the other female gave a bright smile shouting.

"THEY'RE BACK!!!" Her eyes widen by the statement.

"What!? When?!" She bellowed out louder.

"Just yesterday and they are talking to Hokage-sama about the mission." She clapped her hands.

"I'll go get the baby ready!" She ran in and carried her child running as fast as she could with her friend towards the yellow tower.

Opening the doors she saw her husband and jumped on him crying. Her husband was surprised and gave a gentle smile hugging back. Suddenly the mother forgot of her child seeing the baby smile bringing up her hands. The husband grabbed the baby's fingers as the mother held onto the infant tightly.

"She grew quite a bit." He chuckled.

"Yes she did and now she got that happy gleam of yours and she can walk now." She puts down her child.

"Show daddy how much you have grown sweetheart." She whispered as the baby brought her two feet forward and was slightly wobbly.

"Come here." The father said with a bright smile.

"Daddy!" The baby called out as everyone stood shocked in the room.

"OMG! That was her first word!" Her mother cried over happiness hugging her child as did the father.

"Hi little Misao." The father called out his child's name.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The child cried out.

"I miss you Naruto!" The mother cried onto her husband.

"I miss you too." He told.

"I love you! I love you!" She repeated happy to see her husband home.

"I love you too Hinata." He kissed her passionately.

Her eyes filled with tears of joy seeing Naruto at home with the whole family there.

"Hinata." Naruto called.

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

They were at home away from the other merry going on in the office.

"Did you hang out with Sakura a lot lately?" Naruto stuffed his materials in his closet.

"Yes and how was the mission with you and Sasuke?" Hinata puts her knitting tools away.

"Not fun I can tell you that." Naruto playful puts his finger over Misao's face.

Suddenly his ears perked up and he heard his wife crying. Walking over to his love and hugging her tightly he asked in concern.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm j-just glad t-that you are home." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you so please don't cry." He finally said and Hinata nodded kissing her husband.

"I will never cry as long as you are here." Hinata kissed Naruto again.

_**The End!**_

_**--**_

_**Hello everyone and hope you have enjoyed my first Naruhina one-shot. I see that it is quite short but just to tell you that it is my first! So please be kind and gentle or else!! Hope you loved it!**_


End file.
